The Missing Psychics
by Mayari Kuha Mo
Summary: When Lucian, Liza, and a herd of Pokemon are missing, what will Aaron, Levi, and Tate do? OCxAaron, Minor OCxTate.
1. Chapter 1

**Story number five! YEAH! Clap, clap, clap. This is really some random story I thought of. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Liza, where are you?" Tate looked through the gym, but it was a challenge due to a blackout. He used his psychic powers to locate his sister. He then heard a loud scream, and started running torward the source of the sound._

_"Tate, HELP!" Tate kept on running, but then he was hit on the head._

_When he woke up, he found out he was tied up, his sister was gone, and all the psychic Pokemon of the gym were missing. The only Pokemon left was an Umbreon, a gift from another Psychic trainer. The Umbreon bit on the ropes until Tate was free._

_"Did you get a good look at the intruders?" Tate asked the Umbreon. The Moonlight Pokemon looked confused, which showed Tate Umbreon wasn't aware of the kidnappers. "Looks like we can trust only a few people to help us find Liza. You know what this means, right Umbreon?" Umbreon looked up with happiness, and teleported him and his trainer to the Sinnoh League._

* * *

Levi sat down and ate lunch by herself instead of eating with the elite four and champion. She was depressed, not because her beloved Espeon was missing, but because her brother, Lucian, was missing too. Levi was Lucian's assistant as well as his sister, and the two have a really close bond. It wasn't long until the rest of the Sinnoh League realized what Levi was going through. They all tried their best to cheer her up, but so far, they had no luck. They gave up eventually, and they just got used to it. Except for Aaron. Aaron was Levi's best friend was always the one to cheer her up during hard times. The others often tease him, thinking he has a crush on her. Now wasn't an exception.

"Hey, Aaron, looks like your girlfriend is still sad. Go talk to her." Aaron blushed at "girlfriend", and turned to see who said it. His eyes looked angrily at Flint, and stated, "She's not my girlfriend." Cynthia giggled. "Who are you trying to convince, us or yourself?" Aaron felt defeated at that remark. "Okay! I'll go talk to her!" he yelled.

Aaron walked nervously to Levi, leaving the giggles of the rest of the league. "Um, hi, Levi." Levi looked up to see Aaron towering over her. She looked back down and covered her face to hide her light red blushing. "Hey, Aaron." It's been silence from two for about a minute when Levi stated she was planning to leave the League. Aaron was surprised at his. "What? Why?" Levi hugged her knees. "You know why. I just want to get my mind of Lu... Lucian." When she said her brother's name made Aaron cry a little too. He tried protesting, but Levi cupped her hand over over his mouth, which caused him to turn tomato red. "I'm not changing my..." She was interrupted by a bright flash of light in the middle of the room.

A small boy in a kimono and an Umbreon emerged from the light covered in dust. "Ugh... At least we got to the Sinnoh League this time... Levi!" Tate rushed over to her, giving her a big hug, which made Aaron look at him in jealousy. Levi rubbed his head, messing with his hair. "Wow, Tate. You taught that Umbreon I gave you Teleport. That's amazing." Tate blushed at the remark, and Aaron became even more jealous. Flint saw the jealousy in his face, and tried to calm him down. "Cool it. He's just a little kid. Don't be jealous." Aaron looked at him in anger. "JEALOUS! I'm not jealous!" Despite him being so loud, Tate and Levi didn't hear him. Tate looked around, hoping to see Lucian. "So... Where's your brother?" Hearing this, Levi began to cry. Aaron rushed over to comfort her. Tate looked at the pair, wondering what was wrong. "What did I say?" Cynthia opened her mouth to explain, but was interrupted by Levi. "My brother... is missing." Tate bit his lip, wishing he didn't mention her brother. Umbreon raced up to Levi, wanting to ask where Espeon was. Levi looked down at the Pokemon, still crying. "Sorry, Umbreon. Espeon is missing too." Umbreon became to cry, laying next to Levi.

"I'm sorry, Levi." Tate said. He then remembered his own sister, who was still missing. "Um, Levi, I have some bad news of my own." Levi's ears perked up, knowing it was going to hurt. "Go on," she said nervously. "Well, Liza's missing too," he said. The words struck Levi hard. Liza was her best friend, second to Aaron. Too many people were lost. She got away from Aaron's grip, ran to her room, and locked the door. Her weeping was loud enough to hear outside. Tate went for the door, but was stopped by Cynthia. "She needs some time alone." However, she didn't direct her words to Tate. Instead, they were meant for Aaron.

* * *

**Wow. Levi cries easily. OCxAaron. Yeah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Chapter 2! This Chapter shows more of Aaron and Levi's "relationship." Yeah!**

**

* * *

**

Aaron, Tate, and the rest of the Elite Four were outside Levi's bedroom, waiting for her to come out. Cynthia wouldn't let anyone inside her room because she thought it was best to leave her alone. It has been about one hour of waiting until Aaron announced he was going out for a walk. The truth was, however, he was going to see Levi.

Once he was out of sight, Aaron ran behind the building where Levi's room was. He found a small pebble and threw it at her window. Levi, hearing the commotion, looked to see who it was. "Aaron? What are you doing?" Aaron ignored her question. "Help me up." Levi found a rope ladder and tied one end to the edge of the window. She dropped the other end outside so Aaron could climb up. When Aaron was at the edge of the window, Levi helped him through it. The force a Levi pulling on his arm was strong enough to pull Aaron out of the window, and strong enough to make them both topple over. Aaron landed on Levi, his face inches from hers. It was an awkward moment for both of them. In fact, Aaron almost fainted. They quickly got up and tried to forget what happened.

It was silence for about fifth teen minutes until Levi shared her guess about the disappearance of her brother and friend. "I think Team Galactic did it." Aaron was shocked at this. "How is that possible? Cyrus is in the Distortion World and Charon was caught by International Police!" Levi sighed at his reply. "Think about it like this. Cyrus went into the Distortion World by himself, and when Charon was arrested, it was only him and two grunts. The Commanders left are Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn. I think one of them reunited Team Galactic. It was probably either Mars or Jupiter, since Saturn didn't know about Cyrus's original plot and isn't really evil." This left Aaron lost in thought. "But why would they kidnap your brother and all those Pokemon?" It was Levi's turn to be lost. "I'm not sure. Maybe it has to do something about psychic types using their mind a lot. I hope they're okay."

Levi remembered what Aaron said when she complimented Tate's Umbreon. _"JEALOUS! I'm not jealous!" _She still wondered what he meant. "Um, Aaron, what did you mean back when Tate came over? You said you weren't jealous." Aaron blushed at the question, not knowing how to answer it. _Now's my chance,_ he thought. _I can tell Levi what I feel about her!_"Well, the truth is... Levi, I..." But before he could finish his sentence, a Pokeball on Levi's table opened, releasing a Jigglypuff. Levi reached for the Pokeball, but her Jigglypuff began to sing. It wasn't long until Levi and Aaron fell asleep. The two slept next to each other, with Aaron's hand resting on Levi's shoulder. Seeing the two fell asleep, Jigglypuff reached for her marker, but stopped after seeing how cute they looked together.

* * *

Back outside Levi's room, Tate was listening with his ear glued to the door, trying to hear if Levi calmed down. At first, he couldn't hear a thing until he heard a somewhat loud snoring. "Hey, Cynthia. I hear someone snoring in there." Cynthia was shocked at this for two reasons: first, Levi couldn't snore, even if she tried. Second, every time she needs to be alone in her room, she always comes back out when she's okay. She slowly opened the door, and was somewhat happy at what she saw. "Everyone, look at this. Be quiet, though," she whispered. Flint, Bertha, and Tate looked inside the room, their eyes staring at the still sleeping Levi and Aaron. Flint and Bertha tried to hold back their laughter, while Tate looked in shock. Aaron wasn't the only one who had a crush on Levi. Tate felt extreme anger until he saw a Jigglypuff. _They probably fell asleep next to each other by accident_, he thought. Cynthia slowly closed the door, trying not to wake the pair up.

* * *

Levi was the first to wake up. Seeing that she was right next to Aaron, she felt a strange sensation come over her. She gave Aaron a small kiss on his cheek. Although he was asleep, Aaron was aware what was happening. His cheeks went red for the fourth time this day and he smiled, knowing she feels the same about him. _But she doesn't know what I feel about her,_ he thought. Levi carried him to his room. Aaron gave her his spare key for his room since they talked to each other in his room at night ever since they were very young. When Levi put Aaron in his bed, she gave him one more kiss on the cheek. Levi began to blush at her own action.

* * *

**Aww, they look so cute together! Teehee, R&R!**


	3. Note

**Note from author:**

If you are reading this, good. The reason I'm not updating is because you aren't replying! The reason I want you to reply is so I know you're reading! I can't tell if you're reading if you don't show something to prove it! On some of my stories, I NEED replies.

P.S.: Yes, I'm putting this notice on all my chapter stories.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yea! I'm back! I would like to thank DarkAuraGuardian and Wyla for reviewing! They are the only ones who did these last three chappies... Anyway, on with the story!  
****

* * *

**

Aaron had probably the most rudest awakening in his LIFE that morning.

"Aaron, wake up!"

"..."

"Come on Aaron, open the door!"

"..."

"Open this door or I'll bust it down!"

Aaron laughed at that. How could someone as small as Tate break down a three inch thick door?

"I warned you! Umbreon, Shadow Ball!" The Moonlight Pokemon fired a ball of pure darkness at the door, breaking it down and almost hitting Aaron in the process.

"Hey, you almost killed me with that shot!" Aaron yelled as he got out from bed. Tate ignored his complaint. "Let's go. Cynthia and the others told me to get you for a meeting."

* * *

"Hey, what took you so long?" Flint asked as Aaron and Tate arrived for a meeting. "Well, let's just say I need a new door," Aaron said, glaring at Tate.

"Well, let's just get this meeting started. You can tell the details later," Bertha replied.

"Very well, then," Cynthia started. "Levi, Tate, it turns out it's not only your siblings missing. Sabrina and Will were attacked as well. One of Sabrina's apprentices said she saw teal hair and a yellow G."

"Team Galactic!" Levi burst. "Those were probably Galactic Grunts!"

"Who's team Galactic?" All eyes rested on Tate, who asked the question. "Team Galactic is a villainous team that was disbanded three years ago when their original boss, Cyrus, decided to live in the Distortion World," Aaron answered. "Obviously they're up to no good again," he continued.

"But why would they kidnap all those trainers?" Bertha asked. "I mean, why would they need them?"

"Good question, Bertha," Cynthia answered. "But it will have to wait. We have to find out where their hideout is."

Aaron thought hard. "What about their Eterna or the Veilstone Buildings?" he asked. "I highly doubt that," Levi replied. "Gardenia and Maylene have taken over them. We need to think of a place that no one visits but they still have access to."

Flint, who is usually sleeping during meetings, had the answer. "The Old Chateau!" he said. "It's abandoned and Charon used to live there!"

"That's a good idea!" Cynthia replied. "So, who's going to go there?" She looked across the room, watching for volunteers. She looked at Levi and Tate, who discussing whether or not they should go. Levi announced they were both going, and Cynthia agreed. Aaron, not wanting Levi to be alone with Tate, volunteered as well. It was a good idea after all, since the only Pokemon they had were Umbreon and Jigglypuff.

"Okay, so you three are going. I'll call Dawn and Barry so they can take over while you're gone," Cynthia said, reaching for the phone.

* * *

**Yea! My estimation on how many more chapters I need, two or three. Teehee, R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yea! Yea I say, YEA! Wow, I got to stop saying that. On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

The ride didn't take long. Aaron, Levi, and Tate decided to fly to the Chateau in case they saw any Galactics along the way. Umbreon had to hold on to Tate's back to keep itself from falling.

"There it is!" Aaron pointed to an old, broken-down building. It was definitely the Old Chateau. Once they landed, they spotted a girl in a dress similar to Mars's and a boy in a white lab coat. They hid in some bushes nearby.

"Wow, this is awesome, Nix!" the girl said, playing around with a controller. "Espeon, Psybeam!" Levi's ears perked up. "Espeon!" she screamed without thinking. The girl looked around in alarm. "Who's there? I demand an answer!" She was getting very impatient. "Darn it, our cover's blown," Tate said, jumping out of the bushes.

Levi stared at the Espeon's eyes. They were green, and she knew it was hers. "Give me back my Espeon!" The girl looked at Levi in annoyance. "What? No 'Who are you,' or 'What's your name'?" She did a back flip and landed on a fence post. "I'm Europa, the youngest of New Galactic's foursome! And that Espeon is mine now!" she yelled. "And if you want it so much, you get to battle me for her!" she continued, pressing some buttons on the controller.

"Yes, yes! This is the field test we need!" The boy in the lab coat took out a notepad. Aaron looked at them in amazement. "Field test? What field test?" The boy chuckled, and said, "Ever since my grandpa failed, we started thinking of new ways to control Pokemon!" He pointed to a device covering Espeon's ears. "Where Charon failed, Nix will succeed!" he cheered. Europa rolled her eyes. "Shut up before you tell them too much," she said.

* * *

The battle way ridiculously short. Levi's Jigglypuff easily defeated Europa's Stunky and Zubat. When Europa decided to use Espeon, Jigglypuff refused to fight. Tate let her borrow Umbreon to battle.

"Umbreon, Dark Pulse!" The Moonlight Pokemon fired a ball of dark aura at Espeon. Europa took out a small microphone. "Espeon, dodge and use Psychic!" she commanded through the microphone. _Why should she use that microphone? _Levi thought. She then remembered the device that covered Espeon's ears. "Umbreon, use Faint Attack on Espeon's ears!" The attack knocked off the device, and Espeon stopped obeying Europa.

"NO!" Nix screamed. "Without that device, we can't control Pokemon!" Europa was getting even more worried than Nix. "We should report them to Ganymede," she said. They ran into the Chateau without stopping.

"Espeon, are you okay?" Levi asked the Sun Pokemon. Espeon was shaking from fear, but she soon got over it. She created an image in the sky with Psybeam and Psychic. Tate recognized the shape immediately. "It's Lugia!" Aaron knew what was going on. "They're targeting Lugia, aren't they?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, that was fast. It's almost the end! But no need to worry! Check out the poll on my profile! Sequel if you vote yes! Yeah!**

**

* * *

**

"Fool! I told you to get both Liza _and _Tate!" Ganymede yelled at her younger brother. "But we still have his Pokemon," the boy replied, pointing to a cage containing a Solrock and several other Pokemon. "He only has an Umbreon left." Ganymede sighed. How stupid could he be? "Callisto, don't you know that Psychic types are weak to Dark types?"

As if on cue, Europa burst in the room. "Ganymede! There are intruders! One of them is Tate!" she screamed. Ganymede rolled her eyes in disbelief. "See, Callisto? This is what happens when you don't carry out orders properly," she said. "He's battling Io now," Europa continued.

There was a long, awkward silence. Ganymede was the first to speak. "Callisto, guard this room. Europa, make sure they don't find the trap door."

As they were leaving the room, Europa muttered, "Who made her boss?" Callisto rolled his eyes. "Didn't I already tell you? First born, first rule."

* * *

"My Tangrowth!" Io was surprised that his strongest Pokemon was defeated in one Bug Buzz. Levi was getting impatient watching the battle. She ordered Espeon to use Psychic on Io and began questioning him. "Where is my brother and the Pokemon?" she asked. "The Pokemon is with the boss. Your brother," he said, looking at the floor, "Well, I'll you find out. I'll be on my own now," he continued, breaking free of Psychic. Levi began running after him, but she tripped and fell on the floor, leaving a loud thump.

Tate noticed something about the sound. "Did you hear that? It was hollow," he said, tapping the floor. It turns out there's a room below the chateau. When Aaron put his ear by the floor, he could hear voices. "Hey, is anyone down there?" he yelled. Someone heard him. It was Lucian. "Aaron, is that you? It's me Lucian!" Aaron smiled hearing his old friend's voice. "Yeah, it's me. Levi and Tate are with me too!" Instead of Lucian, a small voice came in reply. "Tate?" asked the voice. Tate knew who it was immediately. "Liza! How do we get you out of there?" he replied. "I think there's a trapdoor near the kitchen," she said. "But it's password protected. That's the only problem."

Aaron. Levi, and Tate decided their plan. Aaron and Levi had to rescue the Pokemon while Tate looked for the trapdoor. Things were going to be hectic...

* * *

"Espeon, are you sure it's this way?" Levi asked. They have been wandering around the old mansion for an hour, and Levi thought they were lost. Then, Espeon's green eyes flashed when they pasted a door with a strange pattern on it. She Psybeamed the pattern, opening the door. The room inside was dark. Not even light from the outside came in.

"Who's there?" The door behind them locked. A black-haired boy appeared. _Another battler, _Levi thought. "You must be the intruders Europa told us about! You're not passing me without a battle!" he said. "Skuntank, go! There's no way you can win in the dark!"

* * *

"Come on, where is it?" Tate was having no luck finding the trapdoor. He soon bumped into Europa, who was standing on it. "Hey! It was your Umbreon who made me lose that last battle!" she screamed. "I'll pay you back with this Gastly I just caught!"

* * *

**One more chapter! I always skip the battles, sorry. R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**YEA! Almost finished! Yea, I say, YEA!**

**

* * *

**

"NO! Even _I _can't win in the dark!" Callisto returned his Pokemon and disappeared. The door was still locked.

"So how do we continue?" Aaron asked. It was to dark to see anything. Levi's Espeon used Flash, and right in front of them was... a door? The door was the same color as the wall, so they couldn't see it the dark.

"I think the Pokemon are here," Levi said. "If they are, that so called Ganymede is here too." She was right. As they opened the door, they saw a cage full of Pokemon, and Ganymede who was ready to fight. A Lugia was chained right next to her. A swift breeze came from a hole in the ceiling.

"You guys are still here?" she asked. "You're really determened to save them, right? I'll change that!" she said, sending out a Purugly. Aaron was ready. "Levi, save the Pokemon."

* * *

Europa watched as her Gastly was easily blown away by a Shadow Ball. "Ugh, should of known this would happen." She returned her Pokemon and ran away. "But still, you'll never crack the code."

Tate was having trouble. "Let's see, 'Galactic'?" Nothing. "'Psychic'?" Still nothing. He remembered what Pokemon they were after. "'Lugia'!" The lock opened.

"Is everyone okay?" Tate yelled. Lucian, Liza, Will, and Sabrina emerged from the trapdoor covered in dust. Liza flung her arms around her brother. "It was so scary... There were lots of ghost Pokemon down there," she said. "It's okay, it's okay," Tate replied. "Where's Aaron and Levi?" Will asked. He actually looked worried. "They're probably saving the Pokemon now," Tate said. "Let's go. They might need our help."

* * *

Levi was sucessful at saving the Pokemon. The Lugia was released from it's chains and flew away. Aaron had trouble, though.

"My bugs!" All of Aaron's Pokemon was easily beaten by Ganymede's Purugly. "Your Pokemon are weak," she said. "Purugly, Hyper Beam!"

The Hyper Beam went straight toward Aaron. It was going so fast, he knew he couldn't dodge it. He waited, but it never came. In front of him was a limp figure. It was Levi. She wasn't breathing, and she was pale. She was dead.

"I'm done here," Ganymede said. "How could you be so cold hearted?!" Aaron yelled, holding Levi in his arms. "You kill an innocent girl and just walk away?!" Ganymede showed not even a hint of emotion. "You're weak, all of them are," she said. "My plan is to make Team Galactic perfect. I will succeed."

"No way! Bronzong, Imprison!" A goo like substance covered Ganymede, preventing her from moving. Liza, Lucian, Will, and Sabrina were at the door. "We'll be taking you to Officer Jenny!" Will and Sabrina said, using their powers to pick Ganymede up and take her out of the building.

Lucian was too busy worrying about his sister. "Aaron, is she alright?" Lucian asked. "She's already dead," Liza said. "We need a miracle." As if on cue, two figures appeared in the sky. As they came closer, Tate was able to identify them. "That's Ho-oh and Lugia!" he yelled. The two Pokemon landed inside the room. Lugia began talking to them telepathically.

_She helped me, so I'll return the favor. _Lugia said. _She has a kind heart. _Ho-oh flapped it's wings until a feather came off. It landed on Levi's body ad began to glow. Her color returned, and she began breathing. Everyone was relieved. Aaron have only a few words to say. "Lugia... Ho-oh... Thank you!"

* * *

The Elite four had a picnic to celebrate Lucian's return. Coincidently, it was also Levi's birthday. Cynthia used this as a chance to talk to Lucian.

"Remember when Aaron first told you how he liked Levi?" she asked. "You rejected it, if I recall." Lucian could remember it clearly. "Yeah, they were only ten. So?" The memory was becoming clearer by the moment. "It's been exactly five years. What do you think now?" Cynthia said. They spotted Aaron and Levi, who were playing with a wild Luvdisc.

The Luvdisc jumped into the air, almost hitting the ground. A purple aura surrounded it, putting it down safely. At the same time, Levi's eyes were glowing. Cynthia and Lucian knew what was going on. "She has them too?"


End file.
